


Glitterborn

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, Glitter, Music, Paintball, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Winterborn by Cruxshadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is jamming, but what is Bucky doing?





	Glitterborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quadrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrad/gifts).



> quadrad prompted Winterborn by Cruxshadows, Paintball, Glitter.

Darcy drifted into the common room as the last few notes of Cruxshadows'  _ Winterborn _ faded.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pausing her ipod as another song started up. She glanced over to where Bucky was sitting at the dining room table.

"What are  _ you _ doing?" he shot back, hunching his shoulders over his work.

"I asked you first, but since you're cute, I'll go: I'm jamming. Cold weather playlist. 'The Weather Outside is Frightful,' y'know?" 

"That didn't exactly sound like Dean Martin," Bucky put in.

Darcy shrugged and walked up behind him to peek over his shoulder. "Uh... do I wanna know what's going on here?"

"Custom rounds," Bucky reported, holding up a little plastic half sphere. "Barton's been extra annoying lately, so I thought I'd get him back."

"With a paintball gun."

"Glitter instead of paint," he said with a grin. "He's gonna be crawling through glitter-infused ducts for ages."

"Yup," Darcy decided, patting him on the shoulder. "I didn't wanna know." She leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. "Movie marathon later?"

"Sure," he replied, carefully pouring glitter. "I just gotta go snipe a Hawk first."

Darcy laughed and took herself and her playlist elsewhere. "Have fun with that, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this could follow [I Love Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6563182).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169445233713/glitterborn)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
